


We Always Win

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt: Chimney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim loves smoke coming out chimneys when it gets cold out.Prompt: Chimney
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Day - due 15 Dec - chimney or fire prompt





	We Always Win

  


We Always Win

  


As Jim and Blair were driving home from dinner one night, Jim said, “I love the look of smoke coming out a chimney when it starts getting cold. I love the smell too, as long as they use good wood.”

“I never really thought about it, but I guess you would notice the smoke coming out of the stack and the smell. I love our fireplace. It’s so nice to have a warm fire at night. I love when we make out in the living room while the fire is burning to heat us up. Not that we need much heating up while making out, right, Jim?”

Jim smiled and stopped at a red light. He pulled Blair into his space and kissed him soundly. 

“Wow, you never do that. I love PDA on a cold winter’s night. I’ll build the fire when we get home and we’ll close all the drapes and have ourselves a fun night. All because you kissed me in the truck.”

“If the light would have stayed red longer, I would have kissed you again,” Jim said, while he was still smiling. 

“And for that, you’re getting so lucky, it’s not even funny.”

“Goody!”

“Did you just say, goody?”

“Are you making fun of your lover?” Jim asked. 

“No, I’m impressed. I’ve never heard you say goody. Good and lucky in one night.”


End file.
